Smoke Gets In Your Eyes
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: Three boys influence Luna to try smoking. Rated T for use of tobacco products and swearing.


**Smoke Gets In Your Eyes**

One Friday at Royal Woods High School, Luna was in her music class, where the teacher, Mrs. Vaporciyan, was giving a lecture about The Beatles.

"And so, to this day, The Beatles still remain one of the most influential rock bands of all time and their records and other memorabilia related to them are still sought after by music lovers." she said. "Any questions?"

Nobody responded. Then, the bell rang.

"Well, that's it for today." said Mrs. Vaporciyan. "Have a good weekend, guys!"

With that, the students left. As they were heading out the door, Luna sniffed the air and could make out the familiar odor of tobacco.

"Oh no." said Luna.

Luna followed the smell to the bleachers by the football field. When she got there, she found three of her classmates, Bryan, Harry, and Carl, smoking cigarettes. This shocked her to the core.

"What are those dingbats doing?" Luna asked. "Don't they know smoking's not allowed?"

Luna then went over to the three boys.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" she asked.

"We're smoking, what's it look like we're doing?" Bryan replied.

"Yeah, ain't it sorta obvious with the cigarettes and everything?" added Harry.

Luna frowned and put her fists on her hips.

"You guys know smoking's not allowed." she said.

"Yeah, but not **in**side." said Carl. "And we're **out**side."

"Plus, you don't have any right telling us what to do." said Bryan.

"I do have the right if it's something that's dangerous to your health." Luna said. "Now put those things out and get rid of them or else."

"Or else what?" asked Bryan. "You'll tell? Ooh, I'm scared!"

Bryan, Harry, and Carl laughed, and Carl held out the pack of cigarettes to Luna.

"Here, I know what'll cool you down." he said. "Try one."

"No way." Luna said.

"Oh, come on." said Bryan. "Besides, if you don't like it, it's easy to give up."

"Yeah." said Harry. "Besides, there are some famous rock stars such as yourself who smoked a lot and managed to live on."

Luna thought about this for a minute.

"Well, alright." said Luna. "But just one puff."

"That's what I'm talking about." said Carl.

Luna took one of the cigarettes and, after Carl lit it, took a puff from it, and gagged at the taste.

"Yuck!" she said. "That's disgusting!"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." said Bryan. "Go on, have some more."

Luna did so. However, unknown to her, Luan and Leni just so happened to be walking by, and were utterly shocked at what they saw.

"Do you see that, Leni?" asked Luan.

"I sure did, Luan." Leni said. "Luna's smoking!"

Later that day, the rest of the sisters were discussing the matter.

"And then we saw her smoking." said Leni. "She had a real cigarette and everything!"

"That is litterally not good." said Lori.

"Agreed." said Lisa. "Smoking can cause serious damage to your body, most notably lung cancer."

"What's going on?" a voice asked.

It was Lincoln.

"Oh, hey, Linc." said Lori. "Care to join us?"

"Sure." said Linc. "I was kinda curious, anyway."

Lincoln sat down on the floor.

"Leni and Luan saw Luna smoking near the bleachers." said Lori.

Lincoln's jaw dropped.

"No way." said Lincoln. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah." said Leni. "It was really gross."

"Gee, that's terrible." Lincoln said. "We need to tell Mom and Dad when they get home."

"But Lincoln, you know how Mommy and Daddy get if we tell them on each other." said Lola. "Think of what happened to me back in Season 1 of our show."

Lori locked eyes with Lola.

"No, Lola." said Lori. "Lincoln's right. If someone is doing something that's dangerous, in this case, smoking, that's when it's okay to tell on them."

All the other sisters agreed.

"Alright, you win." said Lola. "I'll tell them."

Later that evening, the whole family was enjoying a fantastic meal of Polish kielbasa with macaroni and cheese. Lily was just having a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"This is good kielbasa, Dad." said Lincoln.

"You're welcome, champ." said Lynn Sr..

Just then, Luna began coughing, much to everyone's shock.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Rita asked as she fed another spoonful of mashed potatoes to Lily.

"Nothing." Luna said. "I'm alright."

"If she's alright, then I'm Daniel Suárez." Lincoln said to himself.

"Well, if you say so." said Lynn Sr.

Later that night, the twins tried to sleep, but they were suddenly woken up by the sound of Luna coughing.

"There she goes again." Lana whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Lola replied. "I really can't stand it. I'm gonna tell Mom and Dad."

Lola then got out of bed and tiptoed quietly down the hall to Rita and Lynn Sr.'s room, where she knocked on the door. The Loud parents were quite surprised when they saw her.

"Lola, what're you doing out of bed?" Rita asked. "It's 11:30."

"Mommy, Daddy, I need to talk to you." said Lola.

"Okay." said Lynn Sr. "Come in."

Lola went into the room and sat down on the bed.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Rita asked.

Lola explained to her parents about Leni and Luan seeing Luna smoking.

"Well, I never." Rita said.

"I can't believe it." said Lynn Sr. "One of my own daughters, smoking. This will never do at all."

"You're right, honey." said Rita. "Thanks for telling us, Lola."

"No problem." said Lola with a yawn. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, cupcake." Lynn Sr. said.

The next day, Luna was tuning her guitar in hers and Luan's room when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." said Luna.

The door opened and Lynn Sr. and Rita entered. Neither of them looked happy.

"Luna, we need to talk." said Lynn Sr.

"Uh-oh." said Luna. "Am I in trouble?"

"Oh no, you're not in trouble." said Rita. "We just need to have a discussion."

"Okay." said Luna. "What about?"

"Well, Lola told us last night that Leni and Luan saw you smoking near the bleachers at school yesterday." said Rita.

"Is this true?" Lynn Sr. asked.

Luna sighed.

"Yes, it is." Luna said. "I caught three boys smoking. I was going to tell on them, but they offered me a cigarette to shut me up. I only did it because they told me to."

Lynn Sr. sighed.

"Luna, you can't do something dangerous just because other kids pressure you to." said Lynn Sr. "It's stupid."

"Your father's right." said Rita.

"I know." said Luna. "I'm really sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

"That's alright." said Lynn Sr. "Like your mother said, you're not in trouble, but we're leaving you with a warning to not do that again."

"Alright." said Luna.

The Loud parents then left the room, and Luna resumed what she was doing. Later that evening after dinner, she was relaxing on her bed when she heard something hit the window, and when she looked, she saw Bryan, Harry, and Carl standing in the backyard.

"What do you guys want?" she asked after opening the window.

"Oh, you'll see." said Carl. "Just come outside."

"Go away." said Luna. "I'm not interested."

"Come on!" said Harry. "We know you wanna!"

"Oh, alright." said Luna. "But this is the last time."

Luna then scaled down the side of the house using a rope fashioned from some towels, and met up with the three boys, who led her into their car and drove off.

"Where were we going?" Luna asked.

"It's a surprise." said Bryan.

They soon arrived at Flip's Food and Fuel. Bryan went inside and came back with four packs of cigarettes, one for each of them. Luna couldn't believe her eyes.

"You guys can't be serious." said Luna.

"Oh, we're serious alright." said Bryan. "Just take one."

"But..." Luna began.

"**Take it!**" Bryan snapped.

"Alright, alright." Luna said as she took her pack.

Luna then saw the time on the clock of the car.

"Hey, I better get home." said Luna. "Otherwise, my parents will send the cops after me."

"Alright. See you in school on Monday." said Bryan.

With that, Luna got out of the car and walked home. When she arrived home, she quietly slunk upstairs and into bed unnoticed. The next Monday, when Luna came home from school, she found Rita waiting. She looked angry.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Luna asked.

Rita held up the pack of cigarettes Luna had been given to by Bryan.

"I found this while I was gathering up your laundry." said Rita. "Where did you get this?"

"Um..." Luna began.

"That's okay, you don't have to tell me." said Rita. "Because I know you snuck out of the house last night to buy these. Your father and I warned you, so now you're going to be punished. Except for school, you will not leave this house for the rest of the week."

"What?!" Luna cried. "But Sam and I had plans to see _Yesterday_ on Friday!"

"Too bad." Rita said. "You should've thought about that before you did what you did. Now go to your room, and don't come out unless I tell you too."

Luna sighed.

"Yes, Mom." Luna said.

Luna then went upstairs, sat down on her bed, got out her phone, and texted Sam with "Hey, it's me. Mom won't let me go to the movie with you on Friday.".

"What?! Why?" came Sam's reply.

"Well, you know Bryan Palmer, Carl Nilsson, and Harry Adams?" Luna texted.

"Yeah?" replied Sam.

"Well, they pressured me to try smoking, and last night, they actually bought me a pack. Mom found out, and now I'm grounded for the rest of the week. I'll only be able to see you in school." Luna texted.

Sam just replied with an ellipsis.

"Sam? Everything okay?" Luna texted.

"Did I just hear you say you were smoking?!" Sam texted.

"Yeah..." said Luna. "Is that a problem?"

"Hell yeah it is." said Sam. "Smoking is what killed my grandfather! Why the hell would you do this?! I refuse to go out with someone who smokes!"

Luna was shocked.

"Whoa, chill, babe." said Luna.

"NO!" Sam replied in all-caps. "I WILL NOT! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN! GOODBYE!"

Well, the minute she saw that reply, Luna's eyes started filling up with tears. She put her phone down, laid down on the bed, and started to cry into her pillow.

"Why, God, why?" she lamented.

But then, she made an angry glare.

"Those stupid boys!" she said to herself. "It's all their fault! When I find them, I'm going to kick their asses!"

The next day at school, Luna went up to Bryan, Harry, and Carl outside the locker room area. Her face looked like a beet.

"Hey, Loud." said Bryan. "Came back for more?"

Well, the minute Bryan asked that question, Luna smacked the three boys all across the mouth.

"**You idiots got me grounded!**" she snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." said Bryan. "Take it easy, girl."

"Yeah, take a chill pill." said Harry.

"**Never!**" Luna shouted.

Luna then picked up Bryan.

"What're you doing?" Bryan asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Luna said.

Luna carried Bryan to a wastebin outside the school and stuck him head-first into it.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Bryan asked.

"That's where smokers like you belong." said Luna. "In the garbage!"

She then noticed a pack of cigarettes sticking out from Bryan's jacket, and she grabbed them.

"You won't be needing these anymore." said Luna.

Luna then walked off, only to be cut off by Harry.

"Oh no, you don't." said Harry.

"Yipes!" Luna said.

Luna tried to run away, but she was cut off again by Carl.

"Oh no! I'm trapped!" Luna said.

"Damn right you are." sais Bryan, who had managed to fish himself out of the garbage. "Now give those back!"

"If you want them, you're going to have to catch me first!" Luna said.

Luna then bolted down the hallway, with Bryan, Harry, and Carl in pursuit.

"Get back here!" Bryan said.

Meanwhile, Luna managed to make it to the principal's office. The principal was quite surprised.

"Luna? What's going on?" he asked.

"Principal Campbell." said Luna. "Just the man I wanted to see. I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Okay." said Principal Campbell.

Principal Campbell took Luna into his office and instructed her to sit down.

"Now, what's going on?" Principal Campbell asked.

"It's about Bryan Palmer, Carl Nilsson, and Harry Adams." Luna said. "They've been smoking, and got me into it. I really regret doing it. I brought this with me as evidence."

Luna then handed Bryan's cigarettes to Principal Campbell, who immediately scowled when he saw it.

"Well, I don't believe it." said Principal Campbell.

Just then, Bryan, Harry, and Carl burst into the office.

"There she is!" said Bryan. "Grab her!"

"Ahem!" Principal Campbell said.

Bryan, Harry, and Carl all looked, and their faces grew pale with fear.

"Uh...Hi, Principal Campbell." Carl said innocently.

"You boys are in big trouble." said Principal Campbell. "Luna, you're free to go."

"Yes, sir." Luna said.

Luna then left the office. However, the minute she walked out the door, she heard a familiar voice calling her, and when she traced it, she found Sam running towards her.

"Sam?" Luna asked herself.

"Luna, I saw those dudes chasing you through the hall." said Sam the minute she caught up to her. "Are you okay?"

"I am now, thanks to Principal Campbell." said Luna.

"That's good." said Sam. "Though, what happened?"

Luna explained.

"Oh, gee, that's rough, girl." said Sam.

"Yeah." said Luna. "But the good news is that now Principal Campbell's taking care of them."

"Yup." said Sam. "By the way, I wanted to apologize to you for the way I acted when I learned that you were somking. I guess I kinda overreacted a bit, and I really should've thought twice before I said that. I'm really sorry."

Luna smiled.

"Apology accepted." said Luna.

"Thanks, Lunes." said Sam.

"Nah, it's alright." said Luna. "I'm sorry, too, for all the trouble I caused with our relationship."

"That's okay." said Sam. "So, are we back together?"

"You bet we are." said Luna. "And are we still keeping those plans to see the movie?"

"Oh, heck yeah!" said Sam.

The two laughed. However, Luna's laughing soon turned into hideous coughing, much to Sam's concern.

"Oh my God!" she cried. "Lunes, are you okay?"

Luna shook her head.

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse." said Sam.

And that's what she did. They soon arrived at the nurse's office.

"Hello, girls." the nurse said. "What can I do for you?"

"Luna can't stop coughing." Sam said.

"Oh, dear." said the nurse. "Don't worry, I know just the thing."

The nurse got out a bag of cherry-flavored cough drops and offered one to Luna, who took it.

"How do you feel now, Luna?" Sam asked.

"Better." said Luna.

"That's good to hear." said Sam.

Later, Luna arrived home, and found Rita folding some laundry.

"Hi, Mom." Luna said.

"Hey, Luna." said Rita. "I got a call from your principal. He said that you told him about your smoking issue and about those boys."

"Sure did." said Luna.

"Well, he also said that you went out of your way to throw one of the boys into the trash, which wasn't acceptable either, but he said that he'll excuse it, since you did it out of defense for yourself." said Rita. "And so, your father and I talked, and we decided to lift your grounding."

"Gee, thanks." said Luna.

Just then, Luna thought of something.

"Mom, can I go to the library?" she asked.

"Sure, go ahead." said Rita.

"Thanks." Luna said.

Luna then got on her bike and rode to the library. There, she checked out three books that were centered around smoking. When she arrived home, and got on her computer and proceeded to write out a five-page essay about the dangers of smoking, using the books. In no time, she was done, and put it on a USB drive.

"There." said Luna. "Tomorrow, I'll go to the copy room and print it out."

The next day at school, Luna met up with Sam in class, and from her she learned that Bryan, Harry, and Carl were suspended for one month for their actions.

"I'm so glad those guys got what they deserved." said Luna.

"Me too." said Sam. "What're you going to do now?"

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me." said Luna.

Luna then raised her hand. The teacher soon got her attention.

"Yes, Luna?" the teacher asked.

"Mr. Boyce, can I go down to the copy room after class?" Luna asked.

Mr. Boyce looked at the clock.

"Why don't you go now?" he asked. "It's almost the end of the period anyway. I'll write you a pass to your next class."

And that's what he did.

"Thanks." Luna said.

"No problem, Luna." said Mr. Boyce.

Soon, Luna was on her way and soon made it to the copy room. There, she logged onto one of the computers and put her USB drive into it. She made several copies of her essay and handed it out to her classmates and teachers, including Sam. She also made three extra copies for Bryan, Harry, and Carl.

"Wow, Luna, you worked really hard on this." said Sam. "I mean, look at the detail! When Mrs. Conway sees this in health class, he'll be very impressed."

"I can totally agree on that." said Luna, who then looked at her phone. "Well, we better get going to health."

And with that, Luna and Sam made it to health class, where Luna showed Mrs. Conway her essay, and just like Sam predicted, she looked up at Luna with a smile of admiration.

"I'm very impressed, Luna." she said. "This is very remarkable in detail."

"Thank you, Mrs. Conway." Luna said.

"No problem." said Mrs. Conway.

Later that week, Luna received her report card and saw that her essay had landed her with an A++ in both her health class because of how well she wrote about the essay's topic and in her English class because of how masterfully she had written it. When Lynn Sr. and Rita saw her report card, they were very pleased.

"Wow!" said Rita. "A++ in English and Health!"

"And all because of an essay you wrote." said Lynn Sr. "Well done, Luna."

"Thanks." said Luna.

"Well, go get your siblings." said Rita. "We're going out to dinner tonight. Your choice."

"Alrighty." said Luna.

With that, Luna went to get her siblings together, feeling a great sense of mixed pride and satisfaction over her decision to stand up to smoking. One month later, Luna was walking out of the school library when Bryan, Harry, and Carl they came up to her.

"Hey, Luna." said Bryan.

"Oh, hey, you three." said Luna.

"Luna, listen, your friend Sam showed us that essay you wrote." said Bryan. "Needless to say, we were really moved by it."

"Yeah." said Harry. "We never knew how dangerous smoking could be!"

"And also, we're really sorry about what we put you through." said Carl.

"Really, really sorry." said Bryan.

"Really, really, really sorry." said Harry.

Luna smiled at them.

"That's alright guys." said Luna. "All is forgiven."

"And thanks to you, the three of us made the decision to try and quit smoking." said Bryan.

"It may be hard, but it'll be worth it." said Harry.

"Yup." said Carl.

"That's good to hear." said Luna. "By the way, what made you guys want to start smoking in the first place?"

"I got it from my dad." said Bryan.

"I got it from my mom." said Harry.

"I got it from my older brother." said Carl.

"Say, Luna, can we have our own copies of that essay?" asked Bryan. "We wanna show it to our folks."

"Sure." Luna said as she handed Bryan her drive. "You can print it off in the computer lab."

"Thanks." said Bryan.

"No problem." said Luna. "Well, I gotta head back to class. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"You too." said Bryan.

With that, Luna and the three boys parted ways, and as she headed back to class, Luna was pleased that everything had worked out for both herself, Sam, and the boys.

**The End**


End file.
